Warriors The New Era Greenleaf
by No more happy pills for you
Summary: When Sundance receives an ominous prophecy, will she be able to trust Thunderclan's deputy again? Okay, Yeah I know, the summary stinks, but just read. -nudges-
1. ALLEGIANCES

ALLEGIANCES

**Thunderclan**

_Leader:_ Rainstar- Black and white tom with emerald colored eyes

_Deputy:_ Phantomstrike- White tom with piercing blue eyes

_Medicine Cat_ Sundance- Orange she-cat, dark orange stripes, amber eyes.

_Warriors_ (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Hollydream- Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Duststorm- Brown tabby tom

Thistleclaw- Pale gray tom

Weaselfur- Ginger tom

Reedclaw- Black tom

Ivytail- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Silverfrost- Gray tabby tom  
(apprentice: Ravenpaw)

Lunarwind- White tom, green eyes

Bearslash- dark brown tom, fluffy, golden eyes

Pinewing- tabby tom.

Flamestorm- Orange tom, amber eyes

_Apprentices_ (more then six moons old in training to become warriors)

Ravenpaw- Black tom, brown eyes

_Queens_ (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Leafstorm: White and ginger she-cat.

_Elders_ (Former warriors or queens, now retired)

Cloudfur- White fur, pale blind blue eyes.

**Shadowclan**

_Leader_ Oakstar- small brown tom

_Deputy_ Poppycloud- gray she-cat, golden eyes

_Medicine Cat_ Cherrytail- white cat with a bushy red tail.

_Warriors_

Pebblefoot- gray tom

Swiftfoot- Black tom, white paws

Tornwhisker- tabby tom

Breezeleaf- white tom

Dawncloud- dark brown she-cat

**Windclan**

_Leader_ Lionstar- Golden tom

_Deputy_ Lightstorm- Gray tom

_Medicine Cat_ Rosecloud- Beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
(Apprentice: Crowpaw)

_Warriors_

Foxfoot- Orange tom

_Elders_ Whitepelt- Black tom, white underbelly

**Riverclan**

_Leader: Spiritstar- grey, black specks, tom_

_Deputy Littlebrook- black and white she-cat_

_Medicine Cat Mosspelt- brown tabby tom_

_Warriors_

_Petalnose- tabby she-cat_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"It has been an amazing Newleaf." A light brown tabby purred. "Hopefully it will be an even better Greenleaf." She gave her paw a few swift, licks.

A blue-furred she-cat gazed at the starry filled pool, before shaking her head mournfully. "I'm not so sure about that Leafpool, I'm afraid. Jayfeather-"

She was about to go on when a gray tom bounded to them, screeching to a halt, almost bumping into the she-cat.

"Don't say anything without me." Jayfeather snapped, flicking his tail angrily. "I saw the prophecy- or are you not going to let me because I was blind and helpless?"  
Both she-cats didn't say a word. They were use to the bad-temper- and him being defensive about his blindness, even when he gained his sight when he joined Starclan.

He took the silence as an approval to talk, as he looked down to the pool and mewed, "This concerns every cat of every clan." With those words, cats of every clan, gathered to hear the well-respected cat.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "The sun will strike and the ghost of the past will rise again." At those ominous words, the clouds covered the sun, seemingly protectively, and a slash seemed to go through the now blood-red clouds. There was a loud mournful call of a cats, before more yowls rose. The cats looked in fear, as the yowls ended with a fierce battle-cry, and what seemed to be a gray mist in the shape of a cat pelted past them, disappearing as quickly as it came.

Everyone gasped, then gazed from the pool to Jayfeather, who looked rather calm. He looked up to meet their stares evenly. "Cats will have to make the worst decision of their lives- whether or not it is the correct one, blood will shed."

A tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes went wide. "Would any of this have to do with Firestar's kin?" She hissed.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "You can't always worry about him Spottedleaf. Sheesh." He muttered, before louding saying. "Actually, I'm pretty sure it will, since..you know. Everything has to do with Firestar."

The tension cracked with meows of amusement as they gazed at an orange tom, with green eyes, who was looking down.

Jayfeather looked to a dark passageway, that was forbidden to all Starclan cats, and the cats followed his gaze. "Our war with Tigerstar is not over yet." He quietly observed.

* * *

"Yes. The perfect idea." The dark brown tabby tom smirked, padding around a clearing with only a pitch black rock in the middle. A black she-cat and another dark brown tabby followed him with their eyes, as they watched from nearby.

"And this idea is what?" The dark brown tabby mewed, twitching his whiskers.

The black she-cat shifted her paws uneasily. "Perhaps- our war with Firestar is over." She blurted out.

The first tom spun around to face her, his amber eyes blazing with cold-hatred. Watching the she-cat flinch, he calmed down slightly.  
"Our war is not over until the last of his mangy kittypet kin dies." He spat out the last words. "Understood Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf nodded her head nervously. "Y-yes T-Tigerstar." She stuttered.

Hawkfrost glared at Hollyleaf. She should be grateful- she had always tried to grovel Starclan, yet found herself here, where they found her and took her in, even if they weren't of kin.

Tigerstar sat down, his tail curled around his legs before he gazed up to the dark sky, no stars or moon shown to lead them. He looked down at his followers. "Listen carefully..."


	3. Dreams

The dark sky made Sundance feel nervous. Not only was the moon not out- but  
there were no stars to show Thunderclan that there warrior ancestors were watching them. She frowned. That was a horrible omen. She shook away her thoughts. All of the clans were looking at the same thing- perhaps, it was meant for another clan or cat.

She tore her stare away from the sky and began to look around the camp. No one else seemed to notice it, so maybe she was getting worked up for nothing.

_But not all cats are medicine cats_ a voice nagged at her, but she pushed it away. Actually, the only cat that were paying attention to the sky other then her was Rainstar, her brother. His eyes were narrowing as he pad closer to her.  
"Sundance." He whispered in her ear. "Is this an omen?"

She understood why he had whispered it, he didn't want his warriors getting worked up. "I'm not sure yet." She answered truthfully. He dipped his head respectfully.

"If you say so." He mused, before padding over to his deputy, a white tom called Phantomstrike.

Anger suddenly flared through her. That tom had always seemed ambitious to her, not just because she wanted to think dark thoughts because he always teased her, but, it was the fact that he was perfect.

No Thunderclan deputy was perfect! Look at Brambleclaw, Lionstar, Tigerstar...  
Her fur grew hot. Maybe she was just wanting to think dark thoughts.  
Ever since she had that weird dream, she had been jumpy lately.

_  
"Jayfeather?" Sundance called out, looking around for the tom who usually walked her dreams and told her what she needed to know._

She suddenly felt a chill run up her spine, as something whispered in her ear:  
"The sun will strike and the ghost of the past will rise again." At those ominous words, the clouds covered the sun, seemingly protectively, and a slash seemed to go through the now blood-red clouds. There was a loud mournful call of a cats, before more yowls rose. Sundance looked on in fear, as the yowls ended with a fierce battle-cry, and what seemed to be a gray mist in the shape of a cat pelted past her, disappearing as quickly as it came.  
The warmth of Jayfeather's fur disappeared as the whisper did, and she had been alone again. 

* * *  
Phantomstrike nodded at Rainstar. "Yes Rainstar." He said coolly. "I will be sure to, if you need to go to the Moonpool this urgently. I will take care of your clan."

Rainstar nodded back at him. "I know you will." He said, his voice warm. Phantomstrike began to pad away, before he felt a stare scorch his fur, he turned around to see Sundance staring at him.

Amber eyes and blue eyes met for a moment, before Sundance turned and began to walk into the medicine cat den. He snorted. That cat had been eying him for quite some time now.

Either way, all he knew is that he was tired, and that he wanted to go to sleep. He slipped into the warriors den, made himself comfortable in the bed of moss, and fell asleep quickly.

In his dream, he was alone, in a dark forest, sending a blood rushing through his veins like vemon. He was in the Dark Forest.

He had been here countless times before, but always alone, wandering around. He never considered why he came here, until now, when he heard the menacing voice that called to him that he had heard countless times in the stories his mother and the elders told him about.

He whirled around to face those cold amber eyes.

Tigerstar.


	4. Decisions

The tension in the air was thick, as Phantomstrike stared right in the face of Tigerstar, and his lips curled into a snarl. "You." He said coldly.

"Me." Tigerstar replied, in boredom as if they said that to him everyday.

"But...how? Aren't you dead?"

"But of course I am you fool!" He snapped, but Phantomstrike held his gaze without flinching away.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you are kin." He said simply. "I want to teach you the way to become a better deputy."

Phantomstrike felt his fur bristle. "Not on my life." He growled. "I would never try to learn something from the vile, idiotic foxdung that tried to take over the forest!" He spat on the ground, and clawed the ground, his blue eyes sharpened as Tigerstar began to circle him.

"Your anger can make you dangerous." Tigerstar mused.

Phantomstrike gritted his teeth. "Like you can talk." He retorted, but Tigerstar ignored him.

"I could make you great." He taunted, "I could make you invincible in battle, and become leader."

"Not likely- if I am to become leader, it would be seasons from not without bloodshed, I refuse to even think of becoming leader- by what?" He questioned- but without waiting for an answer he continued. "By bringing rouges into the camp? By, by-"

"Calm down Phantomstrike." Tigerstar interrupted. "I will not train you that way, but in the way I trained Lionstar. You see what a great leader he was?"

Phantomstrike's eyes grew wide. Lionstar was a good leader, yes, but he was troubled, and he would always put cats in useless wars. "I highly doubt it. You want to use me don't you? To kill Rainstar and Sundance? Firestar's flesh and blood?"

Tigerstar narrowed his amber eyes, but his tone was even. "You must stop thinking of tales told for kits." He snorted, but Phantomstrike began to walk away. "Where are you going?" He spat.

Phantomstrike replied over his shoulder, and smirked smugly. "I'm not an idiot." He then began to run blindly, until he reached a bright white light.

Tigerstar watched him as he left, and he felt two cats close to him. "This is not over." He told them, in anger. "I will stalk him in his dreams until he turns over to me."

Hawkfrost nodded at Tigerstar's words. "I know you will. You are a brilliant mastermind like that."

There was a halfhearted mew of agreement from Hollyleaf, and Tigerstar did a small chuckle of wicked amusement.

"Why Jayfeather?" The orange she-cat whined, staring at her great-uncle. "Why can't you tell me more?" She plead. "This doesn't make any sense."

Jayfeather said nothing as she shivered, watching the sun slash through the red clouds, and she pressed herself against him for warmth and comfort. "Just remember," Jayfeather murmured, affectionately flicking his tail on her ears (A/N: Okay, so you know, Jayfeather, once again is her kin, so he can be affection to her o.o) . "That you must, must..." Before he could finish, she felt something sharp prod her.

* * *

She blinked away the last of sleep to see icy blue eyes glaring at her, and Phantomstrike barred his teeth. "Finally." he snapped. "Rainstar needs you to go to the Moonpool with him, along with Ivytail."

Sundance did a silent groan. Ivytail was the rudest cat in the clan, who seemed to always trying to find some way to bump into poor Silverfrost- giving him a reason to talk to her, of course, he ignored her half the time. Wouldn't that leave Phantomstrike alone? Most of the cats were going on patrol, hunting, or training...

She shook her head, while Phantomstrike's whiskers twitched knowingly. She felt guilty of thinking these thoughts of the loyal deputy- had he figured out her suspicions?

However, if Phantomstrike DID know something, he ignored it. "I understand you don't like Ivytail." He said, calmly. "But, you must go, and be sure to get some traveling herbs alright?"

Sundance's fur bristled suddenly, and she threw her lips up in a snarl. "Since when did you know better then me?" She snapped, causing Phantomstrike to yawn.

"Did I say that? I was just making sure you remembered." His voice was cool, but she noticed that his eyes were smothered with irritation. She bit back a sharp retort, before turning her back on him, and went to go get her herbs, tail high up.

Phantomstrike wasn't as angry as he was confused with the medicine cat. She never rounded on anyone for saying such a remark like that to her. _Perhaps it was just lack of sleep. _He thought hopefully, and then questioned himself. Since when did he care that she was acting strange or not?

* * *  
The Moonpool shone brightly with the ancestors of all different clans, who had white stars in their fur.

Luckily, Rainstar had ordered Ivytail to wait for them, and she grudgingly obeyed, obviously overwhelmed by the secrets Sundance had grown used to, and curiosity seemed to be fighting with the order, even if Ivytail saw an empty pool, Ivytail watched on with disappointment, and Sundance couldn't help but feel smug, as she bounded with her brother further down.

Rainstar settled himself on the cold grass around the Moonpool and quietly and almost in a trance, lapped up droplets of the icy-cold water. After a few moments, he looked drowsy, and rested his head on his paws, falling asleep.

Sundance watched one, before drinking some of the water as well.

She was back in the same strange territory as her dreams.

* * *

"Alright, Flamestorm- you, Hollydream, and Ravenpaw go on the hunting patrol." Phantomstrike gave the orders easily, and Flamestorm nodded, as he beckoned the named cats for the patrol.

After he gave the rest of the orders, he jumped down from the rock, and called Silverfrost and Pinewing with him- his two most cherished friends in all of the clans. Both of the cats padded over to him.

"Tigerstar appeared? I find that hard to believe." Pinewing- the more practical of the three said, slowly, as if he was talking to a kit. "I mean, honestly, the last cat went insane from Tigerstar."

Silverfrost was looking hungrily at a vole, as he buried it under a pile of leaves. He broke his stare from the pile and blinked. He was the day-dreamer of the group and he just grinned. "He didn't go insane- you exaggerate, but I wouldn't accept if I was you."

Phantomstrike yawned again, still tired from lack of sleep, and buried his bird. "But of course I didn't accept- I learned from the mistakes the rest of them made." His voice was full of scorn. "I'm not ambitious- I'm not willing to try and risk my life for leadership."

Silverfrost and Pinewing nodded slowly, both in understanding, but Pinewing still looked skeptical. "Still- I highly doubt he came to you."

Silverfrost frowned and butted Pinewing's shoulder affectionately. "But of course he had the dream mouse-brain! Why else would be bring it up?"

Phantomstrike rolled his eyes at them. "Stop acting like I'm not in front of you."

Both toms looked sheepish, and they returned to their hunting.

* * *

Sundance remained quiet as she looked around, she looked around the darkness, waiting for the wise words of Jayfeather, but there was nothing.

There was a long screech of a cat in war, it was mournful and furious at the same time, she jumped in horror. Why was she facing this alone? She blinked as she suddenly saw the faint outline of cats, she opened her mouth to form a question- but they raced in front of her, and stopped, the group began fighting again- and the screech pierced the air again. Great Starclan! How was she going to comfort these cats?

Before she reached a decision, she woke up.


End file.
